Desejo e Escolha
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Albus Dumbledore é um menino com grande inteligência, mas um passado triste. Ele já está decidido sobre que casa será a sua em Hogwarts, mas surpresas podem aguardá-lo.


**Desejo e Escolha**

Albus Dumbledore soube que um mundo novo se encontrava bem diante dos seus olhos quando entrou pela primeira vez no castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele fora criado por bruxos, seus pais, mas a sensação que a visão lhe transmitiu era a de que aquela escola mudaria a sua vida.

Ele lera sobre Hogwarts, é claro. Como toda criança inglesa de família bruxa, Albus tinha muita curiosidade a respeito daquela escola que lhe serviria de lar por longos sete anos e o jeito do garoto de cabelos acaju sanar sua curiosidade era sempre através dos livros. Ele sabia que Hogwarts era uma das escolas de bruxaria mais antigas do mundo e lera sua história em todos os livros que conseguira encontrar a respeito.

Sabia que Hogwarts fora fundada por quatro grandes bruxos: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor. Estes eram quatro nomes famosos na história bruxa da Grã-Bretanha, pois, além da criação de Hogwarts, constava em suas vidas a realização de grandes feitos. Poderia citar um grande número de diretores da escola também e tudo o que eles haviam feito por ela.

Albus também sabia que o castelo de Hogwarts contava com uma série de feitiços que o protegiam. E sabia que as pessoas dentro do castelo ficavam um pouco isoladas do resto do mundo. Essa informação não lhe causou angustia, de fato, ele queria muito se isolar do mundo naquele momento.

Mas o que mais o intrigara foram as casas. Albus sabia que aquele era o principal tema das conversas entre os alunos do primeiro ano. Os nascidos-trouxa pareciam desesperados para saber mais sobre as casas e os de família bruxa estavam curiosos e nervosos para serem selecionados segundo as suas expectativas e as de suas famílias.

Albus sabia que Ravenclaw dava um grande valor à inteligência e todos sempre diziam que ele acabaria pertencendo a esta casa, pois era inteligente e prezava o saber. Entretanto, quando viu os trouxas batendo em sua irmãzinha e seu pai os atacando para ser, em seguida, preso em Azkaban, Albus desejou em seu íntimo ser selecionado para Slytherin e não ter que se misturar com trouxas e se lembrar que alguns deles destruíram a sua família feliz.

Entrou no salão principal e ao seu lado estava Elphias Doge, um garoto que conhecera ainda naquele dia e que todos evitavam por ter contraído varíola de dragão, uma doença muito contagiosa, e ainda apresentar sinais. Mas Albus não se importava com a doença de Elphias, conversaram por muito tempo a respeito das descobertas do garoto de cabelos acaju a respeito da escola para onde estavam indo, o outro menino cada vez mais excitado.

O salão se calou rapidamente quando depositaram um chapéu muito velho em cima de um banquinho. Albus sabia que aquele era o juiz que escolheria seu destino. Ele também sabia que aquele chapéu pertencera ao primeiro diretor de Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, e se sentiu honrado por poder experimentar o chapéu de um bruxo tão famoso e antigo.

- Abercrombie, Henry!

- RAVENCLAW! – Gritou o Chapéu e uma das mesas do salão aplaudiu com entusiasmo enquanto o garoto de cabelos negros e sardas corria em direção a ela.

O professor que chamava os alunos era muito velho. Chamava os nomes lentamente com sua voz arrastada. Albus achou que devia ser o velho Prof. Binns, que fora professor de seu pai e de seu avô. Lembrou-se que sua mãe sempre dizia que nem a morte impediria aquele professor de dar aulas, ele adorava lecionar e não parecia se importar com a fama de monótona que sua aula possuía.

O garoto observou que Elphias estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso na medida em que seu nome se aproximava. Não tardaria e ele seria chamado, logo depois provavelmente seria o próprio Albus, mas o garoto não estava nervoso, sabia que seria Slytherin porque este era seu desejo e sua mãe lhe dizia sempre que os seres humanos podiam ser definidos através de seus desejos.

- Doge, Elphias!

Elphias encaminhou lentamente para o banquinho. Albus percebeu que ele tremia dos pés à cabeça e estava muito corado. Com certeza isso acontecia por causa dos cochichos a respeito das marcas em seu corpo, típicas de quem sofrera varíola de dragão. Ele teve vontade de matar todos, Elphias era o menino mais legal em todo aquele salão, provavelmente, e ninguém lhe dava atenção só por causa de sua aparência.

Albus prometeu para si mesmo nunca julgar as pessoas pela aparência que tinham. Elas poderiam ser pessoas ótimas mesmo que fossem feias ou tivessem algum tipo de deficiência.

- GRYFFINDOR!

Albus bateu palmas, mas foi um dos poucos que o fizeram. Aparentemente, os alunos de Gryffindor não desejavam aquela criança como colega. Mas o que predominava em Albus era o espanto, aquela casa era a casa dos heróis, nunca imaginara que o introvertido Elphias Doge acabaria ali. Parecia muito mais provável que ele fosse para Hufflepuff, mas, sem dúvida, a escolha do Chapéu o deixara feliz, pois ele dava saltinhos em meio à correria para alcançar a mesa da casa Gryffindor.

- Dumbledore, Albus!

Albus se sentou no banquinho vendo as pessoas se esgueirando para olhá-lo. A história de seu pai atacando brutalmente alguns jovens trouxas com certeza se espalhara, mas Albus não se importava com o que os outros pensavam dele ou de seu pai e simplesmente os ignorou para ouvir uma vozinha que surgira repentinamente em sua cabeça.

_Um talentoso e inteligente bruxo. Ravenclaw seria a escolha mais óbvia, mas eu não vejo apenas o óbvio, também posso enxergar seus desejos mais ocultos, Sr. Dumbledore. O que o senhor mais deseja neste momento é Slytherin, porém receio que seja uma decisão precipitada, o que mostra que o senhor não é adequado para Ravenclaw, a casa em que se pensa e pesa todas as decisões antes de tomar uma atitude._

_Acho que já sei o que é melhor. Sim! Já me decidi, será…_

_-_ GRYFFINDOR!

Albus não pôde acreditar. Antes de seu pai ser preso injustamente, ele sempre desejara ir para a casa em que ele e sua mãe estudaram. Será que Chapéu vira através dos seus desejos nublados por seu ódio? Provavelmente. Novamente, ele se lembrou do que sua mãe sempre dizia: _nossas escolhas dizem aos outros quem nós somos, assim como nossos desejos_. O Chapéu parecia concordar com ela.

Encaminhou-se atordoado para a mesa, onde foi cumprimentado apenas por Elphias, então se lembrou que dividiriam o dormitório e sorriu. Os demais pareciam não apreciar os estudantes selecionados para a casa naquele ano, o filho de um criminoso e um garoto com varíola de dragão.

Um pouco triste com a recepção fria, Albus voltou a olhar a seleção.

- Wood, Mark!

Um menino de cabelos pretos e rebeldes que caiam livremente pelos seus ombros tinha um ar confiante quando colocou o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça. Se provou que ele realmente tinha uma razão para estar confiante, pois o chapéu anunciou quase no mesmo segundo em que tocou sua cabeça:

- GRYFFINDOR!

Albus aplaudiu o garoto e percebeu que os demais alunos também o aplaudiram com entusiasmo. A família Wood era famosa, um dos melhores jogadores de Quidditch tinha aquele sobrenome e mesmo Albus, que não gostava muito do esporte bruxo, o conhecia.

- Prewett, Muriel!

Uma garotinha ruiva com uma expressão arrogante no rosto colocou o Chapéu Seletor parecendo um tanto enojada por ter que colocar um objeto tão velho na cabeça. Sua seleção também foi rápida.

- SLYTHERIN!

Agora havia poucos alunos para serem selecionados. Albus percebeu que Elphias estava entretido conversando com o Wood, que também não parecia se importar com a varíola de dragão do menino.

Finalmente, o último aluno, Ignatius Weasley, um ruivo sardento, foi selecionado para Gryffindor.

Enquanto via a comida sendo servida, Albus se sentiu feliz como não acontecia desde que seu pai fora preso. Tinha uma meta: provaria aos alunos mais velhos que não era só o filho de um criminoso. Prometeu a si mesmo que seria o aluno mais brilhante que Hogwarts já formara. Com mais essas promessas, ele se voltou para a comida que aparecia no seu prato e começou uma conversa amigável com os quatro meninos selecionados para sua casa naquele ano.

Albus Dumbledore soube que um mundo novo se encontrava bem diante dos seus olhos quando entrou pela primeira vez no castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele fora criado por bruxos, seus pais, mas a sensação que a visão lhe transmitiu era a de que aquela escola mudaria a sua vida.

Ele lera sobre Hogwarts, é claro. Como toda criança inglesa de família bruxa, Albus tinha muita curiosidade a respeito daquela escola que lhe serviria de lar por longos sete anos e o jeito do garoto de cabelos acaju sanar sua curiosidade era sempre através dos livros. Ele sabia que Hogwarts era uma das escolas de bruxaria mais antigas do mundo e lera sua história em todos os livros que conseguira encontrar a respeito.

Sabia que Hogwarts fora fundada por quatro grandes bruxos: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor. Estes eram quatro nomes famosos na história bruxa da Grã-Bretanha, pois, além da criação de Hogwarts, constava em suas vidas a realização de grandes feitos. Poderia citar um grande número de diretores da escola também e tudo o que eles haviam feito por ela.

Albus também sabia que o castelo de Hogwarts contava com uma série de feitiços que o protegiam. E sabia que as pessoas dentro do castelo ficavam um pouco isoladas do resto do mundo. Essa informação não lhe causou angustia, de fato, ele queria muito se isolar do mundo naquele momento.

Mas o que mais o intrigara foram as casas. Albus sabia que aquele era o principal tema das conversas entre os alunos do primeiro ano. Os nascidos-trouxa pareciam desesperados para saber mais sobre as casas e os de família bruxa estavam curiosos e nervosos para serem selecionados segundo as suas expectativas e as de suas famílias.

Albus sabia que Ravenclaw dava um grande valor à inteligência e todos sempre diziam que ele acabaria pertencendo a esta casa, pois era inteligente e prezava o saber. Entretanto, quando viu os trouxas batendo em sua irmãzinha e seu pai os atacando para ser, em seguida, preso em Azkaban, Albus desejou em seu íntimo ser selecionado para Slytherin e não ter que se misturar com trouxas e se lembrar que alguns deles destruíram a sua família feliz.

Entrou no salão principal e ao seu lado estava Elphias Doge, um garoto que conhecera ainda naquele dia e que todos evitavam por ter contraído varíola de dragão, uma doença muito contagiosa, e ainda apresentar sinais. Mas Albus não se importava com a doença de Elphias, conversaram por muito tempo a respeito das descobertas do garoto de cabelos acaju a respeito da escola para onde estavam indo, o outro menino cada vez mais excitado.

O salão se calou rapidamente quando depositaram um chapéu muito velho em cima de um banquinho. Albus sabia que aquele era o juiz que escolheria seu destino. Ele também sabia que aquele chapéu pertencera ao primeiro diretor de Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, e se sentiu honrado por poder experimentar o chapéu de um bruxo tão famoso e antigo.

- Abercrombie, Henry!

- RAVENCLAW! – Gritou o Chapéu e uma das mesas do salão aplaudiu com entusiasmo enquanto o garoto de cabelos negros e sardas corria em direção a ela.

O professor que chamava os alunos era muito velho. Chamava os nomes lentamente com sua voz arrastada. Albus achou que devia ser o velho Prof. Binns, que fora professor de seu pai e de seu avô. Lembrou-se que sua mãe sempre dizia que nem a morte impediria aquele professor de dar aulas, ele adorava lecionar e não parecia se importar com a fama de monótona que sua aula possuía.

O garoto observou que Elphias estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso na medida em que seu nome se aproximava. Não tardaria e ele seria chamado, logo depois provavelmente seria o próprio Albus, mas o garoto não estava nervoso, sabia que seria Slytherin porque este era seu desejo e sua mãe lhe dizia sempre que os seres humanos podiam ser definidos através de seus desejos.

- Doge, Elphias!

Elphias encaminhou lentamente para o banquinho. Albus percebeu que ele tremia dos pés à cabeça e estava muito corado. Com certeza isso acontecia por causa dos cochichos a respeito das marcas em seu corpo, típicas de quem sofrera varíola de dragão. Ele teve vontade de matar todos, Elphias era o menino mais legal em todo aquele salão, provavelmente, e ninguém lhe dava atenção só por causa de sua aparência.

Albus prometeu para si mesmo nunca julgar as pessoas pela aparência que tinham. Elas poderiam ser pessoas ótimas mesmo que fossem feias ou tivessem algum tipo de deficiência.

- GRYFFINDOR!

Albus bateu palmas, mas foi um dos poucos que o fizeram. Aparentemente, os alunos de Gryffindor não desejavam aquela criança como colega. Mas o que predominava em Albus era o espanto, aquela casa era a casa dos heróis, nunca imaginara que o introvertido Elphias Doge acabaria ali. Parecia muito mais provável que ele fosse para Hufflepuff, mas, sem dúvida, a escolha do Chapéu o deixara feliz, pois ele dava saltinhos em meio à correria para alcançar a mesa da casa Gryffindor.

- Dumbledore, Albus!

Albus se sentou no banquinho vendo as pessoas se esgueirando para olhá-lo. A história de seu pai atacando brutalmente alguns jovens trouxas com certeza se espalhara, mas Albus não se importava com o que os outros pensavam dele ou de seu pai e simplesmente os ignorou para ouvir uma vozinha que surgira repentinamente em sua cabeça.

_Um talentoso e inteligente bruxo. Ravenclaw seria a escolha mais óbvia, mas eu não vejo apenas o óbvio, também posso enxergar seus desejos mais ocultos, Sr. Dumbledore. O que o senhor mais deseja neste momento é Slytherin, porém receio que seja uma decisão precipitada, o que mostra que o senhor não é adequado para Ravenclaw, a casa em que se pensa e pesa todas as decisões antes de tomar uma atitude._

_Acho que já sei o que é melhor. Sim! Já me decidi, será…_

_-_ GRYFFINDOR!

Albus não pôde acreditar. Antes de seu pai ser preso injustamente, ele sempre desejara ir para a casa em que ele e sua mãe estudaram. Será que Chapéu vira através dos seus desejos nublados por seu ódio? Provavelmente. Novamente, ele se lembrou do que sua mãe sempre dizia: _nossas escolhas dizem aos outros quem nós somos, assim como nossos desejos_. O Chapéu parecia concordar com ela.

Encaminhou-se atordoado para a mesa, onde foi cumprimentado apenas por Elphias, então se lembrou que dividiriam o dormitório e sorriu. Os demais pareciam não apreciar os estudantes selecionados para a casa naquele ano, o filho de um criminoso e um garoto com varíola de dragão.

Um pouco triste com a recepção fria, Albus voltou a olhar a seleção.

- Wood, Mark!

Um menino de cabelos pretos e rebeldes que caiam livremente pelos seus ombros tinha um ar confiante quando colocou o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça. Se provou que ele realmente tinha uma razão para estar confiante, pois o chapéu anunciou quase no mesmo segundo em que tocou sua cabeça:

- GRYFFINDOR!

Albus aplaudiu o garoto e percebeu que os demais alunos também o aplaudiram com entusiasmo. A família Wood era famosa, um dos melhores jogadores de Quidditch tinha aquele sobrenome e mesmo Albus, que não gostava muito do esporte bruxo, o conhecia.

- Prewett, Muriel!

Uma garotinha ruiva com uma expressão arrogante no rosto colocou o Chapéu Seletor parecendo um tanto enojada por ter que colocar um objeto tão velho na cabeça. Sua seleção também foi rápida.

- SLYTHERIN!

Agora havia poucos alunos para serem selecionados. Albus percebeu que Elphias estava entretido conversando com o tal Wood, que também não parecia se importar com a varíola de dragão do menino.

Finalmente, o último aluno, Ignatius Weasley, um ruivo sardento, foi selecionado para Gryffindor.

Enquanto via a comida sendo servida, Albus se sentiu feliz como não acontecia desde que seu pai fora preso. Tinha uma meta: provaria aos alunos mais velhos que não era só o filho de um criminoso. Prometeu a si mesmo que seria o aluno mais brilhante que Hogwarts já formara. Com mais essas promessas, ele se voltou para a comida que aparecia no seu prato e começou uma conversa amigável com os quatro meninos selecionados para sua casa naquele ano.

__  
Tomem Wood como um familiar remoto do Oliver. Queria um jogador famoso de quadribol na fic. Por que não um Wood?

Muriel Prewett é a tia Muriel do Ron. Ela é uma parente da Molly, que tinha o sobre nome Prewett. Ela mesmo comenta ser muito velha e não vejo porque ela não poderia ter a idade de Dumbledore.

Ignatius foi criado por mim. Ele seria um parente direto de Arthur Weasley. O nome foi tirado do segundo nome de Percy. Note que todos os segundos nomes dos filhos dos Weasley tem relação com algum familiar deles.

Acho que é só.

Esta fanfiction surgiu do nada na minha cabeça e eu achei que seria um insulto não publicá-la. Jamais vi algo igual e acho que a visão do que o Dumbledore pensaria quando chegou à Hogwarts é algo que deve ser trabalhado, afinal, Hogwarts foi tão importante para ele quanto ele foi importante para a escola.

A intenção era fazer algo pequeno mesmo. Entrar na mente do Dumbledore, mesmo que ele tenha só onze anos, dá um trabalho e tanto!

Espero que tenham gostado. Não deixem de comentar!


End file.
